The Way Family is
by linschickrule101
Summary: Greg has some family problems that come back to haunt him and the CSI gang are forced not to get emotionally envolved, but whats really going on behind this family?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! my first CSI story, hope you like. Mild flames are welcome, but not any telling me this sucks! If it sucks, then don't review; I'll get the hint from that. Right well this story is mainly based around Greg, but we also follow a few of the CSI team and their thoughts.

* * *

Greg rolled his chair back to the bench behind him and leaned over to the printer. He picked up the drying paper and glanced over the results, frowning slightly. Wheeling back to the files on the lower bench he flicked through them and found what he was looking for.

"Poisoning victim." He read to himself. "Baby drank plant weeding concoction." He shook his head as he read back over his results.

"Greg, you done with the sample I sent over?" Greg turned slightly to face Nick who was leaning into his laboratory.

"Yes. You said the kid had drank a weed killer concoction of rhubarb leaves made by the father." Nick nodded. "Well by plant biology is a bit rusty, it's been some years since I had to remember what chemicals are needed…"

"Greg!" Nick cut him off. "What were the results?"

"Well like I was going to say. I don't think high levels of Robinia pseudoacacia Black Locust." (Sorry I am just starting my chemistry AS levels so not too sure if the plant is harmful to other plants.) Greg handed over the sheet of results.

"Wait. Autopsy showed it was a liquid, not a solid because it was in the lining of the gullet." Nick frowned, staring at the sheet in his hand and trying to figure out how that was possible.

"Did the father have a blender back at the house?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I think I recall one being in the kitchen…He could have made it up. Greg, do you know what the plant looks like?" Nick looked up to see Greg on the computer, uploading some data on plants.

"Robinia Pseudoaccia." He read. "Lethal if medical attention is not sought. Vital organs shut down starting with the kidneys and ending in a joint concession with the lungs and heart." He read. "There's your picture. Not that common in house plants." He stated, sending the picture to the print.

Nick stepped into the lab and picked up the picture. "Thanks Greg." He muttered into the paper as he turned and walked back to the corridor and walked off to find Catherine.

"You're welcome!" Greg called to the retreating form, before going back to his microscope and researching into the crystal substance beneath his eye. " No real thanks for a hard days work." He said shaking his head.

* * *

A police car pulled up into a parking space near the front of the Crime Lab. Jim Brass opened the drivers side door and stepped out into the cooling air. He took a shaky breath, still running through how to explain what had happened.

He closed the door and locked it before heading in through the glass sliding doors. His footsteps echoed through the empty reception as he headed to the main elevator. He nodded slightly to the receptionist before stepping in and faced the metal sliding doors.

Waiting a few moments, the door opened back up to revel a long, lit corridor with glass walling, giving a clear sight into the laboratories. Brass stepped out and past the first of the glass walling, noticing that Grissom's office door was still open. He sighed inwardly. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to pass this way.

He passed more labs on his right and the CSI break room to his left. He noticed that Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick were all sitting laughing. Nick raised his head and spotted the detective, raising his hand slightly to wave and hesitated at Brass' expression. He immediately knew something was wrong. Brass was always serious in his work, but his expression today was more mixed than usual. He looked across between nervous and sorrowing.

Catherine watched Nick as his own face dropped. She turned to see Brass disappear towards Grissom's door. He faltered part way to the door and glanced into Greg's lab before he stepped into Grissom's office, closing the door behind him.

"What's that all about?" Catherine asked Nick.

"He looks nervous." Nick commented.

"Who does?" Sara asked, glancing down the corridor to where Nick and Catherine were staring.

"Brass. He looks more moody than usual." Nick said, still staring at Grissom's door.

"Wonder what's up?" Warrick added.

"I think we'll find out soon. Look, they're coming out." Sara pointed out as the door opened up and a grim Grissom stepped out, looking slightly to his right and through the glass wall. He nodded and then moved towards that wall and stepped into the lab.

The group stood and watched as Grissom spoke to the lab tech.

"Greg could we borrow you downstairs for a bit?" Grissom asked, poking his head into the lab tech's room.

"Sure. What do you need doing?" Greg said stepping up to get his kit together.

"No. You don't need anything. There's someone down there for you… its serious." He added, not daring to meet Greg's eyes.

"Sure." Greg nodded, frowning at the fact that the older man had refused to meet his gaze. He walked towards the door and followed them down the corridor and past the break room.

Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick were all standing watching the three of them move past them and towards the elevator. As the door closed behind the men Catherine moved to the door.

"Come on. Something's up." She deducted. Warrick nodded and followed Catherine to the elevator, closely followed by Sara and Nick.

"Basement level? Not good!" Nick said looking at the lit up numbers as it passed ground floor. He opened the door to the stairs, holding it open for Sara and Catherine and then ducking in, in front of Warrick.

"Isn't basement level files and…Morgue?" Warrick asked, following the bobbing heads down the stairs.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Nick said, picking up the pace.

* * *

Greg watch the elevator doors slide closed in front of his face and noticed Catherine emerging from the break room door. He turned his head slightly as his face met the colour of metal and watch Grissom press the basement level button.

"What's going on?" he asked seriously, no hint of his usual funniness.

"Greg…" He turned his head to watch Brass stumble through his words. Definitely not Brass like. "There was…an incident. A body came in, found by his sister, but the face is bashed up pretty good. The sisters too emotional to go and identify him…we wanted her next of kin…and her other brother, (who's on his way) to see the body. Greg…" he stopped again as the lift stopped the doors opened, revealing a long and darkened corridor with little light from the ceiling lights.

At the end of the corridor sat a young woman, no older than twenty, sobbing into her hands with a female police officer beside her. Greg's breath caught in his throat and he raced out of the elevator and ran to the young woman.

Grissom followed at a quick walk and Brass was about to follow when he heard talking from behind the stair door. Heading towards it he was almost barrelled over when the four CSIs fell through.

"Brass! What's going on?" Nick asked concerned. Brass didn't have to answer as a voice was heard calling down towards them.

"Carley! What happened?" Greg shouted as he skidded on his knees beside the woman and grabbed her round the arms.

"Oh Greg! Greg…it was horrible! He was there…on the floor…I know it's him! I know it!" she nearly screamed, dissolving back in tears.

"Sh, little sister. Sh! I'm here now. I'm here!" Greg said pulling her into his chest and rocking her slightly, his own tears falling free.

"Greg. We need you or a family member to identify the body." Grissom explain quietly. "It's just that way." He pointed to the door off from the side of the corridor.

"Sure."

* * *

Brass quickly updated the four CSIs about the situation. "Greg's sister went to their brother's house, found a man dead behind the sofa. From what I could see it looked like he had three bullets put through his face." Brass shook his head and watched as Greg turned to listen to Grissom, his younger sister sobbing into his chest. The young man looked considerably paler and had a few tears tracing their way down his face.

Greg looked across at the small group and motioned for them to come down. They looked at each other before shifting down to where Greg sat back on his heels, his sister clinging to him as if he too would be taken away.

"Carley? Carley. I'm just going with Grissom. I'll leave you here with my friends." He glanced back up to see the group looking everywhere but at him. "Could you guys look after her for me?"

"Yes." Catherine nodded, sitting beside Carley and taking the young girl into her shoulder. "You go." She motioned towards the door. Greg nodded, stood and followed, leaving Catherine with his emotional sister and a hesitant group.

"Is he going to see?" Dr. Al Robbins asked stepping out from the main morgue room.

"Yeah." Nick chocked, watching the door Greg had gone through with shining eyes.

"Yeah." Sara echoed, her eyes, along with everyone else's, shining with for hteir friend.

* * *

"In your own time Greg." Grissom said, standing to one side and switching on a monitor for a camera that would give Greg a clear picture of the face. Greg took a shaky breath, wiped his eyes and nodded to Grissom. Grissom pressed a button and said to bring the body in.

Greg watched the body bag be wheeled in and held his breath, as the bag was unzipped. A sob escaped his lips as he saw the bloody face. The nose and upper mouth was just a creator into the back of the skull. The eyes blasted off across the bottom. But even though the face was a mess, Greg knew the shape of the face, the jaw line, chin shape and hair too well. He knew it too well.

"Oh God James!" he whispered, half falling back into the wall. "It's him." He said, unable to tear his eyes away from screen, away from that face. He bit his lip to suppress his sorrow and finally stepped away. "Its him." He said again, looking at Grissom, his tears falling in streaks down to the corner of his mouth.

"You going to okay?" Grissom asked, unsure of what else to say. Greg just nodded, wiped his face and took a deep breath.

"Gotta be strong for them right?" he said to Grissom, stepping past and out of the swinging doors.

Carley lifted her head up and stared into Greg's face, hoping she had been wrong, but that face showed too clearly that hurt. The same hurt he had shown the last time and the time before that.

"No!" she whispered. "No!" she threw herself from Catherine's grip and into her brother's embrace.

"I'm sorry sis! I'm so sorry!" He whispered into her ear, holding her into him.

"Greg! Carley!" A man, younger than Greg but a bit like him dashed through the crowd around the two and threw himself into the embrace. Greg lifted his arm and pulled the young man in, feeling an extra set of tears soaking into his shirt and lab coat. "Its true isn't it?" he asked. "He's dead?"

"Yes Rick. He is bro!" Greg murmured into his other brother hair as both of his younger sibling clung to him.

* * *

Grissom stepped out into the corridor and watched the three siblings sink to the floor in a mass and cry together; Greg comforting them both while trying to comfort himself. "We got through this twice you guys. We can get through it again." Grissom heard Greg whisper.

"Greg we'll need to interview you all. Just to see who saw him last. The usual questions." Grissom said quietly, receiving a sharp nod from the young.

"Come on you guys." Greg said, standing up while half pulling his two siblings up with him. Grissom took lead and carved a path through the crowd toward the elevator.

Greg wrapped an arm around both the people clinging to him and walked them after Grissom. Catherine and Sara following behind with Warrick, Brass and Nick hovering behind, none of them sure as to what to do or say.

Robbins sighed to himself. The best of the Crime Lab become like everyone else when someone they know looses someone. They each realise that they are human and the bodies on the slab all have family somewhere. How often do they think that the next person on his slab could be a family member, a friend or one of them? Thinking these thoughts through, Robbins went back into his domain and got back to work.

* * *

Right first story! Please review if you though it good or okay and if possible what I could do with this story. Don't flame me! If you hate this, don't review; I'll get the hint! Trust me I have little confidence in myself as it is, don't do well with bad flames! Thanks! 


	2. family, we'll stick together

Hey thanks for the reviews! I will normally update every couple of days; at least I'll try!

* * *

Carley sat to one side with Rick on the other side, both of them clinging onto the arms of their eldest brother. Greg sat in the middle, pulling his sister into his chest while rubbing Rick on the back with both hands.

"I know this must be hard, but can you each tell us when you last saw your brother alive and where?" Sara asked, sitting opposite the siblings.

"I think I saw him last." Greg said. "It was this afternoon, around four, before I went to see Carley."

"Do you visit him often?" Sara asked.

"Three times a week. He often works on computers back home so I have to try to get him to go outside, or even eat a meal." Greg smiled sadly.

"And Rick? When did you last see him?" Brass asked, from where he leant beside the one-way glass.

"I haven't seen him since…it would have been the last time we went out." He said, wiping his eyes. "We try to go out every couple of weeks for a drink." He explained. Brass nodded.

"And Carley. When did you last see him?" He asked, turning to the young woman.

"I…I can't…remember." She squeaked.

"I understand your upset but please try to remember." Sara said, stretching a hand out to the girl.

"No you don't understand." Greg explained. "Don't be embarrassed Sis." He muttered to her. "You see Carley has ME. It's sometimes called Post Viral Chronic Fatigue syndrome. She is often tired and gets muscle pains, but she also experiences memory loss. There are times she can recall anything and other times when things are a complete blank." Greg kissed his sisters head and rocked her slightly. "She probably would have last seen him…alive when we went out. Remember?" He asked his sister, pulling her back slightly.

"Yes!" she whispered, smiling through her tears. "He fell over the bar stool and into that mans lap!" she laughed lightly, and then her face fell. "Then I found him tonight." She whispered.

"Why did you go?" Sara asked, glancing at the one-way glass for a second.

"Because I bring his shopping round every fortnight. He works for an Internet company and rarely leaves the house. Greg is the closest to him, but he keeps asking me to do the shopping."

"Who? James or Greg?" Sara asked.

"James. He asked about four month ago. Said he wanted to keep an eye on me. Being the youngest of four children they are too protective, and with my illness, he keeps trying to get me to do some new things." She muttered, while Greg hugged her close. "What will I do without him?" she asked, looking across at Rick.

"You've got us Sis!" Rick answered, holding her hand.

"Do you know if James had any enemies?" Brass asked.

"No. I can't see anyone who would want to kill him!" Rick said, gripping his sister hand tighter.

"Thank you." Sara said. "Carley. Did you touch anything at the crime scene?"

"Only the phone. I ran into the next room, but I didn't enter the lounge."

"Is that where the body was?" Sara asked, having not seen the lounge yet.

"Yes, he was lying behind the sofa. On his side…with his face to the door." Her eyes gazed passed Sara and stared into the wall. "There was blood everywhere, and his face was just staring out at me!" she gasped, trying to breathe.

"Sh, sh. Calm Carley. Breath with me." Greg moved his arm fro Rick and hugged Carley, resting his chin onto of her head.

"But Greg…I see mum. Just like her!" Carley gasped, hiccupping slightly.

"That happened a long time ago, we caught him!" Greg whispered, looking into his sister's eyes with a gentile smile. "We dealt with that and we can deal with this." He said.

"Thank you Greg. We'll call you if we need any help." Sara said, standing up.

As Greg walked Carley out the door with an arm draped over Rick's shoulder Grissom came out of the door beside the one they came out of.

"Greg if you want to go get your belongings and Catherine will take them to your car. Better yet, let her take you home." He said. Greg handed Carley over to Catherine's shoulder and Rick followed her off to the side.

"No. I'll take them both back to my apartment, I'll be okay to drive." He said, walking off to the elevator. "I'll see you guys out there." He called back.

Grissom stepped into the elevator next to him and waited till the doors closed. "Take the next week or so off Greg." He commanded.

"Sure." Greg chocked. "When will the body be released?" he asked, half turning to Grissom as the doors opened onto the laboratories.

"In about three or four days." He said, as they both moved towards Greg's lab. "And take care of yourself." He added, before turning into his office.

"Yeah, thanks." Greg sighed, grabbing the files and leaving them in his out tray, before heading to the lockers to get his coat and hang up his lab coat. He then took the elevator down to the ground floor, where the CSI team stood waiting. Rick and Carley beside them.

"Take care of yourself Greg." Sara said, hugging him.

"Yeah. If you need anything, just call." Nick said, patting Greg on the back.

"Anything at all." Warrick added.

"You sure you need a lift?" Catherine asked, moving Carley into Greg's embrace.

"Yeah. Thanks you guys. I'll be back after the funeral." He said, walking out to his car. The five CSI's stood together by the door and watched as Greg put his sister into the back with Rick and waited till they were settled before climbing in and driving off.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sara asked.

"I hope so." Nick answered. "I hope so."

* * *

Sorry if this seems slow, but I wanted to introduce you into the world of Greg, slowly but surly! 


	3. life of angst

Thanks again for reviewing, its always good to hear how well people like my story, gives me great confidence. Ladyjr16 – thanks for the spell check advice, will try to improve.

* * *

Greg ended up taking his two siblings back to his apartment. He settled his sister into his own bedroom and his brother into the spare bedroom while he settled himself on the sofa, knowing fine well that none of them would sleep today.

His sister had gone very quiet and Greg had decided to see what he could do for her. He found her sifting through the family photo album, a slight smile on her lips and a shining tear in her eye.

"Remember his 18th birthday party. When you took him out…you never let us go." She smiled sadly, touching the dark photo. "He came back in a right state. I may have been fifteen at the time, but I knew he was away with it." She laughed, bright and bubbly. It quickly changed into a sob as those shining tears fell in a stream down her face. "I wish I knew him better." She chocked.

"I know sis. But you and Rick are close. The two youngest, you both shock me with your strength to be able to stick together. James and I were only ever close because there was a year between us. We hardly ever knew each other, we only knew how to piss each other off." He laughed, holding back his own tears.

"You okay Carley?" Rick pocked his head round the door to Greg's room and watched his younger sister.

"Yeah…" she lied. Rick stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Carley into him.

"I remember this photo." He pointed to the next photo in the album. "My 18th remember? Greg finally let you out. Greg you must have been about 21 then. Legally of age to drink. How did you ever get us into the clubs?" Rick laughed.

"With great difficultly when you three got wasted." Greg said, slipping out the door, knowing fine well neither of them was listening.

Greg sat on the sofa, picked up the phone book and began to flick through it, looking for undertakers and funeral arrangers. Finally finding it he dialed one of the numbers by the best advert and started the third funeral since the age of twelve.

* * *

Grissom was busy finishing the paperwork to the baby poisoning case. However his mind wasn't on the case, it was on the new case before him. He was still unsure as to who would be working the case. He had sent Warrick and Sara out to the crime scene and had said he would follow as soon as he could. He had decided not let Catherine or Nick work the case because Cath always got emotionally involved if someone she knew was involved. Grissom also thought that after the lab explosion that Cath was a lot more protective over Greg.

And Nick? Well Nick was Greg's best friend at work, he wasn't sure about out work situations, but Nick would still be emotionally involved.

He finished up the work, signed the sheets and put them all in a folder with the test results. He paused over the scrawled writing underneath the test results with pages to a book of poisonous plants. Greg's handwriting.

Closing the file he left it on his desk for the lawyers to come and find. Grabbing his coat, case and car keys he made his way out, leaving a message with the receptionist to say that all paper work was done and that any files that the lawyers needed were on his desk. He then went out to his car, climbed in and braced himself for an emotional case. He knew he should hand it over to daytime CSI's, but also knew that Greg would want people he trusted.

Grissom started his car and drove to the apartment block were the deceased James Sanders took residence.

* * *

All the details were set on the paper and a time to view the coffins was set. The gravestone would be settled afterwards. Greg had sat for a good half hour, staring at the sheet of paper. If he threw it a way, closed his eyes wished it all away, would James, his younger brother, come sauntering into the room, flash a cheesy smile watch a good old horror movie with him? Could he wish for that? If he could, how much could he change? Could he bring her back? Could he stop the rope? Have gotten there sooner? Maybe he could wish to turn the clocks back to when he was twelve. Maybe he could stop that son of bitch and do what happened sooner rather than later.

But wishing could do no good. Living would help heal him. But wishing would only make it worse when he finally opened his eyes upon that grave.

He stood up and unconsciously wiped the tears from his eyes. Moving to his room to see his younger siblings. He could hear his fathers voice mocking him. _You could never keep an eye one them!_ He opened the door and looked into the dark room. A small smile flickered on his lips and he watch the two beings on his bed. He remembered doing this as a fifteen year old boy, watching four siblings sleep on the same bed a he sacrificed his health for them to stay safe. He would walk in and watch them sleep all night till the blood dried on his face and until James would wake up and wash his wounds, thanking him for making life that little bit easier. The two watching the other three sleep. The years later the two watching the remaining two sleep.

He shook his head slightly and wiped away the tears again. Walking into the room had pulled the blanket around them both and smiled at his brother who held his little sister to his chest. Both of them had tear streaked faces, drying now in their sleep.

"Sweet dreams you two." That voice flashed across his mind. _Two down, two to go!_ He gritted his teeth against the fresh wave of pain. That voice was long dead! He saw him die in that ally way beside the house. He would never have wished to hold that gun, no matter how much he hated that man, but he never cried when he saw him die by the hands of that man. That night he had finally told of what life for his sibling had been like, but it never helped her from suicide, never quite healed the family. Never quite redeemed his mother's death.

He turned from the room and settled back into the sofa and cried himself to sleep. Like he had done back at that house when his sibling slept and the blood dried, just before James woke.

James would never come to him again. He would be taken from that freezer like room at his place of work and then be put in the ground.

With all that pain that flowed from with in him, Greg fell into a fitful sleep, full of images of his past, the past that until now had been forgotten. They say the past comes back to haunt us, maybe in more than one-way?

* * *

Right very angst I know, especially round this time of year. But I felt it was time to clear up the fact that Greg is the oldest sibling and that a lot more is going on behind this family picture. Please Review if you could spare a moment. Please! 


	4. Story told in tears for two

Thank you for reviewing, as long as I get a few then I'll update. I apologies if this gets confusing at times, a lot of history to cover!

* * *

The body was released yesterday. They had searched the crime scene and come up with nothing. There were only six prints in that entire house, the crime scene. The deceased, Greg's, Carley's, Rick's and two friends of the deceased. Both of who had an alibi. The time of the crime was estimated an hour after Greg left, which unfortunately left him as a suspect and about two hours before Carley arrived. Both Carley and Rick had alibis for the time during the murder.

Of course with Greg as a suspect they had ask him to come in yesterday. No one wanted to accuse him so they just set the questions tactfully.

'Did your brother own a gun? Has anyone broken into any of your other sibling's houses? Do any of you own guns?' They tried to keep it simple, but each answer was no. They ended up having to leave it, even if Greg was the killer (which they all doubted) there was no murder weapon and no conclusive prints.

The funeral was set quite quickly, for the afternoon after Greg's interview. No one was asked to come; they guessed it was a family deal. But they were asked if they wanted to come over for afterwards to help Greg. Grissom immediately said he was busy and Catherine had to look after Lindsey. However, Sara, Nick and Warrick both said they would be happy to come over, although they all knew it wasn't just to comfort Greg's siblings but to help comfort himself.

It had been quite weird watching Greg as he looked over his younger sister and brother. They were both pretty close to tears, but Greg had a hard expression, one that he seemed too familiar with.

Nick ended up sitting with Greg after a bit outside on the roof. Warrick and Sara were both talking with Rick and Carley, trying to distract them from their sorrows.

"How're you holding up?" Nick asked, going straight to the topic.

"Holding." Greg sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Never figured you as the bigger brother." Nick said quietly.

"I've always watched out for them, through thick and thicker." Greg chuckled, staring up at they sky. "I've had to tend to three funerals now. Well four, but the third I had very little to do. Didn't want to." His voice sank into a film of anger and disgust.

"Four funerals?" Nick knew Greg was getting drunk. This was his sixth beer in the past two hours; he had guessed it would hit him soon so he thought he would take him away for a breather from his two siblings. "Greg? Who were the other three?" He knew he shouldn't have been asking about Greg's past. Whenever they had discussed it, Greg had always clamed up, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know why his friends had this darker streak in him.

"Yeah. First was my mother." He took another swig and wiped his mouth. "My Dad killed her." His eyes were drawn down to his hands.

"Your Dad? Shit!" Nick whispered. "What happened?"

"He used to beat her and me. We always managed to get my other brothers and sisters out of the way. Mum used to try to protect us, but when he got past her, I would get in the way. He never hurt them cause of me." He continued, tears welling his eyes. "Then one day he went too far. Mum brandished a knife at him, but he just broke her wrist and stabbed her." Greg's eyes glazed slightly and he gazed at the roof he sat on, not fully seeing it. "He said he'd kill the others if I told and then took her to some land fill sight, I was only twelve! She wasn't found until I was sixteen. I could have killed him then, but someone got there first." Nick looked at Greg, shocked. Greg was a gentile guy; he would never have threatened anyone. Was it the beer talking?

"My Dad dealt drugs, but failed to pay the guy he worked for, so the guy came one night. I sent the others to bed, but James and his twin sister Katy stayed outside the room to protect them. Dad went outside and I watched the as the guy shot him in the alleyway. When the police came, I told them everything. I told them where to find my Mum." The tears spilled. "I arranged the funeral, but I also had to arrange _his_. Once that was done I asked the courts if I could take care of my siblings. Well I had just turned seventeen and Katy and James had just turned sixteen. Rick was fifteen and Carley was fourteen. So the courts said they would pay for a house and they left us to it." Greg's face twisted into a grimace. "A year later Katy committed suicide." The tears flowed faster. "She was only seventeen." Greg sobbed. "I should have looked out for her more!"

Nick leant over and pulled Greg towards him. All dignity was gone as the beer bottle dropped and Greg cried onto Nicks shoulder. They sat like that for a good half hour before Sara came up; she glanced at them and then joined them, followed by Warrick.

"Hey man, their both a sleep." They sat on either side of the two.

"Thanks." Greg chocked, pulling away from Nick. He wiped at his face, having sobered up slightly. Nick smiled at Greg and wiped away his own tears. "So you don't know how it happened?" Greg asked quietly.

"No." Sara answered, just as quiet. "Something will come up."

"Yeah." Greg sighed. "Could you tell Grissom I'll be in tomorrow?" Greg gazed out into the setting sun; he couldn't face it tonight, but maybe tomorrow.

"You sure?" Nick asked, leaning forward to look him the eye. "No one will blame you if you want a few more days off."

"I'm going crazy here you guys. I want a distraction from all this." He turned to look at Warrick and then at Sara. "Please." He begged.

"Okay." Nick said after a pause. "I'll tell him." And then the four sat in silence until the CSI's had to go. But in those few minutes of sun set each of them was thankful that things seemed to be on the mend. How wrong they were, for just the next day, while Greg was back at work amongst the people he loved the killer struck again. But this time they left a message, to haunt the dreams of the remaining family.

* * *

Sorry to leave you all here. Also sorry about some of my spellings, I'm at the hospital and the computers here aren't very good, so…sorry! Will update when I can! 


	5. Strick two

Again so sorry for spelling, but hospital computers aren't great.

* * *

"Greg are those results done?" Grissom pocked his head round the door.

"Just about." He leaded over to the printer and handed Grissom the warm sheet. Grissom took it and paused.

"How's everything?"

"We're doing okay." Greg turned back round and busied himself with another set of tests. Grissom paused in the door and bit his lip; Greg had been very quiet over the past few days. Of course Greg had just lost his younger brother, but he had seemed somewhat distant from them all.

"Hey, we're all getting lunch together, you want to come once we're ready?" Grissom suggested. Greg turned back to him and tilted he head.

"Please." He answered, smiling for the first time since he came back.

* * *

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the veggie burger." Sara said, glowering at Nick as he pulled a face of disgust.

"Double burger." Warrick laughed over Nick's head.

"Make it two." Nick suggested, leaning back.

"Three." Catherine added.

"Three double burgers, one veggie, what else?" The waitress asked, scribbling down the orders.

"Plate of chips and a steak." Grissom said around the menu. "Greg?"

"Just a coffee please."

"What? No he'll have a double burger as well." Catherine said, silencing Greg's protest. "You've hardly been eating."

"Okay they'll be ready soon." The waitress said, walking off.

"Thanks Catherine." Greg mumbled.

"She's just looking out for you, so are the rest of us." Warrick explained.

"Seriously, I appreciate it, but I'm alright." Greg answered, turning red in the face. Everyone smiled and nodded in acceptance.

The food eventually came out and everyone settled down to a small muttering while they ate. They were just finishing when Grissom's cell phone began ringing.

"Grissom. Yeah. When? What happened?" Grissom's blank face slowly folded into a frown as he glanced in Greg's direction. "Yes. I'll send them over. Thank you Brass."

He closed his phone, left some cash by the bill and motioned for everyone to head back over to the lab. Once everyone had assembled in the reception Grissom started telling them what Brass had told him.

"Someone's just been found, shot in the head, but there was also a message left." He paused, letting it sink in and waiting for someone else to catch on.

"Just like…" Sara stopped, he mouth hanging open. "Oh Greg!" Everyone turned to the pale young man, watching as he leant against the wall and sank to the floor.

"Who?" He whispered.

"Rick." Grissom answered, kneeling down beside him.

"Who found him? Oh God, Carley didn't find him did she?" Greg leaned forward and grabbed Grissom's arm.

"No. A friend found him. Carley's on her way here." Grissom answered, pulling his arm away and letting Nick in to comfort Greg.

"It'll be okay." Nick whispered as Greg let go of his tears.

"What was the message left?" Greg sobbed as everyone looked at Grissom.

"It said 'you made me suffer so it's pay back time'. Greg who could have done this? I need to know so we can find them."

"I don't know!" Greg yelled. Nick pulled him into a hug while Sara rubbed his back. "If I did…then you would have their body before you!" He added, silencing the entire group.

* * *

Right! short, I'm sorry! But straight to the point. I'm not exactly feeling at my best, so I might redo this chapter later. 


	6. Found him

Thanks again, love getting reviews. I out of hospital today! Yay! Anyway on with the show!

* * *

Greg sat in the interview chair, facing the one-way mirror with a cup of coffee held in his shaking hands. The CSI's had wanted somewhere private for Greg and somewhere to wait for his sister. They also wanted to hear all of the details from the person who found the body.

Nick and Warrick had both asked if they could go to the scene of the crime and work the case. Grissom had grudgingly accepted their offer and joined Catherine and Sara with Greg.

"Greg, really. You have no idea who would want to hurt your family?" Sara asked, kneeling beside Greg.

"I don't know! I can't think of who we would have pissed off enough!" He half cried, trying to hold back the tears.

"Greg?" The door opened and a figure stood shaking in the doorway.

"Carley!" Greg stood up and pulled her into a hug, burying his head in her hair. "You okay?" he asked after a minute, pulling back to check her over.

"I was at work." She sat down in the seat Greg had previously been in. "When they called. I haven't seen him since last night, when we eventually left your apartment." She stared off into the corner of the room. Each of the team had seen people go beyond grief; those people were the hardest to deal with. They were grieving, but they were beyond tears and beyond anger.

"What do you mean Carley?" Grissom asked.

"We had both wanted to stay with Greg for a few days after the funeral, finally decided to go home last night." She looked at Grissom.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your family Carley?" Grissom asked. "Old boyfriend wants to get back at you? Work colleague?"

"No. I can't think of anyone." She looked back at Greg as he closed the door and stood there, just staring off to the glass.

"We want to put you both under police watch. If someone is after revenge of some kind the they may try targeting one of you two…or both." Catherine said. "They'll just track you if you go anywhere and watch your house." He added.

"Thanks." Greg said, walking towards the table.

The door opened again and Brass walked in. "Simon Jamison's here, the one who found the body." He explained.

"We'll be outside." Greg said, grabbing Carley by the elbow and pulling her up.

"No Greg I think it best we take you home. You'll get the next two weeks off, fully paid." Grissom said kindly.

"Sure." Greg sighed as another man came in.

"Greg! God man! I'm so sorry, he was just there behind the sofa." The man started rambling off. "I swear I didn't do anything to him!"

"I know Simon. I know you didn't do anything." Greg assured him, grabbing his shoulder tightly. "Just tell them anything you can."

"Here Greg! I'll drive you both back. I think it best I stay until the watch starts." Catherine stood up, fingering her keys.

"Can I drive?" Greg joked, half forming a smile.

* * *

"So he was behind the sofa. Tied up." Nick stood where the body had been; they had swept for hair fibers and had found darker hair than the victim.

"We know he was dragged here and killed here after being bound and gagged." Warrick added standing above where the drag marks were in the carpet and taking some photos. "We also know there was a struggle at the door. So he answered the door, was over powered and the struggle ended here. From there he was hit in the head, bound, gagged and dragged here. So why was he killed here? Why not where he was hit?"

"Maybe to send a message?" Nick suggested, looking over to Warrick. "Do you think Greg knows who the guy is?"

"Maybe. I think if we tell him about the body behind the sofa it might jog his memory." Warrick said, looking at some of the objects on the mantelpiece. "I think this is what hit him. Maybe some prints." He said bagging the clock and labeling it.

"I don't think we'll get anything else, lets head back and see what the interview turn out."

* * *

"So the guy just finds him, doors open and the bodies behind the sofa." Sara sums up after the interview.

"Guys! We got the weapon used to hit Rick and I think the doc.'s got the bullet. My bet is the same one used on the other brother." Warrick explained. "I'm gonna dust for prints, see if it turns anything up." He continued before he walked into the print lab.

"What else do you know?" Grissom asked Nick as they all watched Warrick set up the glue fume.

"Found signs of a struggle and where Rick was hit. From there he was bound, gagged and dragged behind the sofa." Nick explained.

"Now that sounds familiar." Catherine injected.

"You think someone's trying to send a message?" Sara asked.

"Could be." She shrugged.

"Got the print and I've set it off scanning." Warrick said. "I've also sent the hair we found to Greg…to whoever's there now." He corrected himself. Normally the team trusted Greg to have the evidence done quickly and double-checked.

Suddenly the computer began beeping. "Match!" Sara stated, walking into the room with Warrick. They both sat down as the rest gathered around them and waited as Warrick brought up the results.

"Martin Garth. Held for thirteen years for murder, released on good behavior." Warrick read after pulling up the snap shot of the man. "Killed a drug dealer after he wouldn't pay up. The son of the farther watched this happen from the window behind the sofa after putting his two sisters and three brothers to bed." Warrick continued. "He was the only witness to the crime."

"Wait!" Nick suddenly butted in. "The victim wouldn't happen to have the last name Sanders would he?"

"Yeah. He does, a Carl Sanders. Why?" Warrick asked pulling up the case file.

"The key witness is the son, after he looses his mother. Tells the cops where to find the mother and is left taking care of his four siblings. The twins Katy and James, both deceased. Katy by suicide the year after the father's death. James killed…" He was cut off.

"Over a week ago." Sara said, open-mouthed.

"Rick downstairs." Catherine added. "How did you know?"

"Greg told us the afternoon of the funeral. Said he witnessed his fathers death, younger sister killed herself, father killed the mother and hid her." Sara explained.

"So Martin wants revenge for being put behind bars." Grissom said. "We'll have to put out a search for him and round the clock watch over Greg and Carley."

"On it." Nick said, walking off to find Brass.

"God Greg. What do we do?" Warrick asked.

"Watch out for him, he'll need all the help he's got." Grissom said.

"To protect him?" Catherine asked.

"No. To protect Martin from Greg."


	7. Bomb!

Two weeks had passed and everyone was settling into a routine. There was still a search out for Martin Garth, but nothing had turned up. There was also still a police watch on Greg and Carley.

Greg had come back to work early and had somehow convinced Grissom that he could handle what was happening, on the deal that if things got too much, Greg would have to seek out Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara or himself. Greg had been rather taken back by this deal as he had never thought Grissom to be a people person and had quickly agreed.

The nightly routine had become either Catherine or Nick driving Greg off to his sister's apartment where he say 'hi' to the watch officers who were normally in a car out front. Then he would go into his sister's house, help her out with any early morning chores and wait for his own watch to come.

When his own Police came they would drive him back to his own apartment, where they would search it out to check and then go out to their car and let Greg get some sleep. By early afternoon Greg would wake up, get dressed and invite the two officers in for a late breakfast. From there the three would watch a bit of TV and let Greg do any paper work or accounts he had to finish.

By evening time Warrick or Nick would come and pick Greg up and take him into the CSI building and the night would start all over again.

It was reaching the third week; nearly a fortnight after the burial and Greg was looking very stressed and tired. He'd been very snappy to Archie who had been looking out for him a lot recently. Even Hoges had been overly kind to Greg, which usually consisted of less snide comments. But Greg had not taken to being smothered by his co-workers and was very testy if people stopped to chat. It ended up with Nick dragging Greg off to the break room where the other CSI's minus Grissom were waiting for him. They hadn't wanted to do this but they felt better if they were all there for him.

By the end of their little chat, Greg had finally snapped, falling to the floor and cried his heart out. The problem was he wasn't the only one. Nick had become very teary eyed as he knelt beside his friend. Catherine had soon followed as she heard the full extent of Greg's pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a few minutes of being hugged by Catherine. "I should be strong for my sister."

"Greg! You're not weak at all. Your strong, stronger than most people would be in your position!" Sara told him, as she rubbed his back.

"Yeah man, I've seen people flip at these moments. You've held strong." Warrick chipped in.

"Thanks guys." Greg muttered, wiping his eyes. Nick and Sara swiftly brought him to his feet and into a chair, where the handed him some coffee. He took one sniff of it and grimaced. "Top, left shelf…tin colored bag at the back." Doing as Greg said, Catherine found his stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Nice one Greg!" Warrick laughed.

"Yeah, we've been wondering where you stashed that." Nick shook his head. "Well the best coffee for you then."

* * *

Archie stood outside the closed break room door and smiled. Greg was actually laughing!

"Don't you have work to do Archie?" He jumped a mile, span round and came face to face with Grissom.

"Yeah…yes Grissom." And he was off, leaving a smiling Grissom in his wake.

Grissom turned to the closed door and figured out what Archie had been smiling at. Greg sat between his CSI's laughing. He had obverslly been crying earlier but was assured that that had been worked out of his system. Smiling himself he walked back to his office.

Greg watched Grissom and nodded. Things were slowly returning back to normal and for a brief second, Martin was forgotten.

* * *

"Right, I think I'm picking you up later Greg." Catherine explained. "Warrick's cars out for the count and I think a trip to each side of town is a bit much for Nick."

"Yeah. Thank Cath!" Greg answered, slamming the door and jogging up to the unmarked police car. He leaned in to find out the how things were and then walked to the door.

"Carley?" Greg called softly as he unlocked her front door and pocked his head in. "Must have gone back to bed." He said to himself, shaking his head at the absurdity of talking to himself. He got the door open and stepped inside, only to stop with his foot half in the doorway. There came a mumbling from the lounge. Leaving the door open he walked in and looked around. There was a pool of blood by the wall and the mirror was smashed in.

Instinct took him behind the sofa, where he found his sister. She was kicking about and trying to scream from behind the gag, tied to the legs of the sofa. Pulling down the gag, he held her head.

"Get out Greg! He's set a bomb!" She screamed. He saw it, underneath her. Running back to the mantle piece by the window he grabbed her letter opener and turned back to her. All he had to do was untie her and the two would run. But as he turned back to her, the bomb went off.

Greg was thrown through the window, across the lawn, landing on the cop car and rolling off to the other side of it. He raised his head, his vision obscured by the dark spots flickering before his eyes.

"Carley!" he breathed, before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Catherine had watched Greg go into the house and was about to start her engine. Just as she turned the ignition she spotted Greg through the window by the mantle piece. He picked up something sharp looking and turned his back to the window. Then everything went in slow motion.

A flash came form the room Greg stood in and then he flew through the window as the rest of them smashed around him. Flames licked out of the entire windows, through the front door and up to the roof, blasting hole in that.

Greg covered his face as the flames engulfed him, before he left the lawn area. He then fell onto this back across the bonnet of the cop car, rolled off backward and landed face down in a bloody heap.

Catherine threw open the door and felt the heat of the flames as they reached higher. She took off towards the car as the police stumbled out, shaking glass of their bodies and calling for assistance. As she came to the back of the car she saw Greg say something, before his head fell and his eyes closed.

She knelt down next to him and watched helplessly as Carley's house went up in flames, and Greg lay unconscious beside her. She was too scared to turn Greg over incase he had suffered a spinal injury; instead she checked his breathing and pulled out her phone.

"Grissom." She heard on the other end.

"Gil! It's Greg!" She stuttered across to him.

"What happened? Catherine? Calm down."

"There was an explosion! And Greg…he was thrown out. Oh God! Gil he's hurt bad."

"Where are you Cath?" Grissom asked, trying to keep her calm and himself.

"At Carley's house." She finally said.

"Right I'm coming over, I'll call the others. You just look after him." He finished, ending the call. He jumped up, grabbed his coat and raced off to the car park.

Just as he ran out of the building he spotted Sara climbing into her car and Warrick getting into Nick's. He waved his hands and called for them. They each waited, confusion etched across their faces.

"Its Greg. We have to go to the house." He gasped.

"Which house?" Nick asked, jumping out and grabbing Grissom round the arms.

"Carley's. There was an explosion." He tried to stay calm, but just couldn't, he was too worried for Greg.

"Right lets go!" Sara shouted, jumping into her car and tearing off towards the house. Above all the lights of Vegas, she could just make out the thick, black, billowing smoke of the burning house.

"Hold on Greg!" Everyone whispered as they made their way towards the building. "Hold on!"


	8. Wake and cry

Grissom and Sara pulled up first at what was once Carley's house. They both felt the heat as the flames leapt up into the lightening sky. The fire engines could be seen sitting down the road and in front of the blaze. Nick almost rammed into the back of Sara's he was driving so fast. Both him and Warrick jumped out and made their way to the taped off area.

"We're from the crime lab, he one of ours!" Nick shouted to the officer as another explosion went off.

"Right, keep as close to the tape as you can and head off to the ambulance." The officer shouted back. Doing as he said the four of them ducked underneath the police tape and covered their faces as more smaller explosions erupted from the top of the roof.

They hurried to the back of the ambulance in time to see Greg on a spine board being lifted up on to a stretcher with an EMT holding an oxygen mask over his face. Catherine stood behind them and ducked as a louder explosion went off. Wood splintered from the doorway and spread near to them.

"We'll have to move. Does he have any family?" An EMT asked, checking Catherine over.

"No! That was the last of his family…in there." She said back to him as he dragged her towards the ambulance.

"Right. We're going to need to check you and the officers over at the hospital. Is there anyone who can go with you?"

"Yes we can!" Grissom answered as he came up to the EMT. "Were all friends." He added.

"Right we have three ambulances. One for the officers, one for Ms Willows and one for Mr. Sanders. One person could join Mr. Sanders and another Ms Willows and the rest can follow."

"Nick. Go with Greg. Warrick, go with Catherine. Sara and I are going to wait here for Brass and find out the story." He ordered. "Call me if anything changes." He added before heading to where Catherine's and the officer's cars were moved.

"The cops say no one to the house and she came in from work after they drove her here. They searched the house and then left her to her privacy." Brass appeared from behind the officer guarding the tape and keeping the arriving media and nosy neighbors from crossing into the danger. "They said Greg came and just as Catherine was about to drive off the house blew and Sanders flew out the window, hit the bonnet of their car and rolled off to the other side. EMT's aren't sure on his condition." He explained, looking more grim than usual. "Hope the kids gonna to be okay." He shook his head.

"Yeah, so do we." Sara answered.

* * *

Catherine sat in a small hospital cubical and followed the light with her eyes. Her hands were clenched on her lap and her lip quivered every so often.

"Okay, no concussion and that wound on your head is clean, it won't need stitches." The doctor stood back and watched her carefully. "Do you want some water?"

"P…pl-please." She stuttered, knowing fine well she was in shock. The doctor smiled understandably and nodded. As he left Nick stepped in past the curtain. Catherine jumped off the bed and grabbed his arms. "Is he okay?" she asked, her voice shrilled slightly.

"I don't know Cath! I was told to wait, he's in surgery." Nick guided Catherine back to the bed and made her sit back down, just as the doctor walked back in.

"It's good to know Ms Willows has some friends to look after her." Nick turned to face him and flashed him a small and tired smile. "I wanted to keep her in to make sure she didn't go into major shock, but if you and the young gentleman out there will look after her for the night then I'll be happy to let her go. As long as you call the hospital if there are any problems, what so ever."

"Of course." Nick nodded vigorously, passing the plastic cup of water to Catherine. The doctor waited till Catherine had taken a slow sip before he nodded, said good-bye and left. "Warrick is outside the hospital waiting for Grissom to call."

"Right, shall we wait by surgery?" she asked. "Oh, Lindsey?"

Nick smiled. "One of your neighbors dropped her off, she's outside with Warrick, entertaining him with some Greg style jokes." Catherine chucked, her own laugh sounded strained.

"I kept telling him not to encourage her with his jokes…" She stopped, feeling her eyes well up. "We can't loose him." She chocked. "But what will he do when he gets better?" she asked, a tear sliding down the side of her face and reaching her lip.

Nick sighed, brushed away the tear and pulled her into a hug and she released her guilt and pain for Greg. "He manage…because we're there for him." He pulled Catherine and held her by the arms, bending slightly to look her in the face. "This is no ones fault but Martins." He told her firmly. Catherine swallowed the lump from her throat and nodded in acceptance.

"You're right. Your right." She gasped. Nick just smiled, threw a protective arm around her shoulder and led her to the waiting room where he had sat for half an hour before coming to find Catherine.

* * *

The two sat for nearly an hour when Warrick and Lindsey came back in. Lindsey let go of Warrick's hand and ran to Catherine, hugged her mum and them Nick.

"Grissom said there were several bombs around the house. Best guess is that the guy was up in the attic when the cops checked the place out. Then when they left he attacked her and placed the bomb underneath her. Coroner report is just being done, and the house is totaled, no way any evidence survived." He sighed and sat down heavily next to Catherine. "I've been told to ask you what you saw. If that's okay?"

"Sure. Nick can you take Lindsey to get something to eat?" she asked, just looking for an excuse so her daughter didn't have to hear anything.

"Yeah. Lindsey, we gonna grab some food for you and your mum." He asked the young girl who nodded her head enthusiastically and skipped off, holding Nick's hand.

She sighed again and started her story. She told Warrick that she dropped Greg off and just as she was about to leave she spotted Greg at the window by the mantle piece and told him that Greg picked up a silver blade of some type. Warrick informed her that they had found a letter opener in the middle of the lawn and it could have been that.

"Well Martian wouldn't have been stupid enough to stay in the house." She paused to think as to why Greg would have a weapon. "Oh God! She must have been alive!" She stated, watching the color drain from Warrick's face. "He would have tried to untie her. But why? Couldn't he have just picked her up?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Unless she was tied down." Warrick whispered.

"The she might have been alive." Catherine continued, feeling sicker by each word. "Oh Greg!" she cried, the tears coming back. Warrick leant forward and pulled her into a hug, just like Nick had.

"He's strong." Warrick whispered to her. "And he's got us!" Warrick explained.

"That's twice I've been told that." Catherine mentioned pulling back and wiping her face.

Warrick smiled slightly. "Because it's true." He simply stated, causing her to nod in agreement.

"Mum! What do you want to eat?" Lindsey came round the corner with some Styrofoam packages and thrust them into Catherine's arms. "We've got some white stuff and some dinner stuff…" she talked on about what her and Nick had bought as he leant against the corner wall.

"Wasn't sure what people wanted." He explained. Catherine selected the pork and gravy while Warrick picked the Cauliflower and cheese. Nick picked out the chips and Gravy while Lindsey selected the chili concoction. They sat in relative silence, each finishing their meal. No one spoke until Nick realized that Lindsey had fallen asleep in Catherine's arms.

"You two should go home and rest." Nick whispered to Catherine.

"Yeah. We'll call you if anything changes." Warrick agreed.

"No. I want to wait, see him myself." The two men said nothing but sat, staring at the double swing doors.

* * *

It had been two and a half hours since they arrived when Sara and Grissom crept into the waiting room. They smiled sadly at the realization that there was no news about Greg.

"What have you found out?" Nick whispered, afraid to wake Lindsey.

"They found a body, but the house is too dangerous to enter for us, so they just gave us the information. We should be able to go in tomorrow. Coroner report…" Grissom paused. "Said she probably was alive when she was killed. The…the explosion damaged her face so death was instantaneous." He explained, sinking into the seat beside Nick while Sara sat beside Catherine.

They had waited another few minutes when a surgeon came out to them. He looked around at the group before speaking.

"Are you here about Greg Sanders?" the surgeon asked.

"Yes. He has no family left that we know of." Grissom explained standing up.

"Mr. Sanders will be okay. He had severe burns across the left side of his body. He had much scaring across his back from a previous accident, which will mean that the new wounds along his back may not heal too well. We have had to do a skin graft down there." The surgeon paused. "We have detected some spinal injury, but we won't know how sever it is until he wakes up. He also has a major concussion and much internal bleeding from the fall. But surprisingly he has no damage to his lungs or vital organs and is breathing fine on his own. We will need to keep an eye on him for a few days to check for after affects, but should be out by next week if his back and left side heal."

"May we see him?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Mind, he will be groggy from the painkillers and may be upset after…the explosion. I understand he has lost family in that incident. He must be kept calm for a long as possible." He warned. "He's in room 202." And then he left them, letting the information sink in and the shock move on.

"Lets go." Nick said, leading the way towards the reception, after asking where to go, they came upon the room. Nick went in first and felt his heart brake as he saw his friends on the bed. Greg lay on his right side, facing the door. His eyes were closed. He had some dressing on the left side of his neck and at the top of his face near his eye. Both hands clung to the pillow beneath his head, his left one wrapped in a Clingfilm material to prevent from drying out. But his face, scrunched up to suppress the tears as his body shock with the suppressed sobs and tears slid to his half open mouth.

Nick glanced back and shook his head to the others. Grissom peered over Nick's shoulder, met his eye and nodded to Nick to go in. He then closed the door and explained to the others to give Greg sometime to compose himself.

Nick walked in and knelt by the edge of the bed, coming face to face with Greg. The young man opened his eyes and looked at Nick with clouded eyes. "She can't be dead!" he gasped.

Nick gently touched the only part of Greg's arm that wasn't wrapped and spoke. "She is man. I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"No!" Greg Sobbed, grabbing Nick and cried onto his shoulder. Nick put an arm around to his back and held him. He heard the door open slightly and was about to tell them to wait when he spotted an arm reach out to Greg and stroke his head. Catherine stood over them both before kneeling down and sharing the hug, with Lindsey in the middle.

Sara appeared above Nick, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbed Greg's back, while Warrick came round to the other side laid a hand on his shoulder. Each of them careful not to hurt his wounds.

Grissom stood in the door; he wasn't much for hugs and was in two minds whether to join them. He was proud of his team, knowing that they were there together for each other. Just as he was about to walk away and give them some space he heard his name.

"Grissom." He turned to the bed and saw Greg staring up at him. Greg motioned him over. He went over and stooped over so he could hear him. "Thank you." Greg said, holding out his hand. Grissom smiled, took it and held it for a moment. He let go and then came round to where Warrick was and sat at the bottom of the bed. He gripped Greg's ankle and shook it reassuringly as the group sat in a comfortable silence. Together, for each other.

* * *

Hey hope it not too angsty for people. Oh and wanted to try this riddle out…don't blame me I thought it was interesting.

A son and a Father were driving when they had a car accident (How else could it happen?), sadly the farther died instantly, but the son survived to be taken to hospital. When he was wheeled into the operating theater the surgeon looked at the young man and said, 'I can't operate on this young man because he is my son.' Who is the surgeon?

Will tell you next chapter…if people want me to continue?!


	9. Suprise!

Well done to those who answered the riddle, the answer is 'the surgeon is the mother' and nice try to the people who said a priest. A few people answer that way. Again thanks for the reviews, glad people like it.

* * *

Catherine watched Greg as he slept, he had been released from the hospital and they were all currently packed into one of the company jeeps. Nick was driving with Greg in the front passenger seat. Herself, Grissom and Sara were in the back seat with Warrick leaning out onto the headrest behind her from his space in the boot.

She watched as Greg's apartment came into view from round the corner. Two marked cop cars were waiting outside after having checked the apartment. The vehicle came to a stop and Warrick hoped out of the boot, helped Catherine out of her side and then approached Greg's door. He opened it as Nick shook Greg's shoulder carefully; he had healed fast but was still sore.

"Greg, we're here." Nick whispered and gave him another shake.

"Wh…What?" Greg asked blearily as he sat up straighter.

"We're at your apartment." Warrick filled in, grabbing Greg's arm and helping him from the car. Grissom came round and grabbed Greg's other arm, helping him to balance and then slowly led him to the front door where an officer held the door open.

"Get some rest." Grissom said, leading him towards the bedroom. Between Warrick and himself they managed to hold Greg up and guide him to the large bed in the middle of the room. Sara dashed forward and Nick and her both pulled back the covers. Nick held Greg's back and helped to lower him onto the bed. Noticing the wince from his friends he rolled him onto his side and then crept off the bed, pulling the sheets over Greg's shoulders. They all stood in silence and watched as the young man sank back into a state of sleep. The room seemed to collectively sigh. They closed the door and walked into the lounge where the officers and Brass were waiting.

"How's the kid?" he asked

"Tired." Sara said simply, shaking her head.

"So what's going to happen?" Nick asked the room.

"Well Brass and I have searched the crime scene," Grissom started, pausing to sigh. "Nothing of use. We know it had to be Martin, but he's keeping a low profile."

"What do we do about Greg?" Warrick asked.

"We'll have some officers here in the flat and others outside." Brass told them.

"No, I mean what do _we_ do?"

"We find the sick fuck." Nick growled.

"But we be here for Greg." Grissom injected. "He's going to need us here to help him." Everyone nodded. "I suggest one of us stays here each night, we go on a rotor shift, while the rest of us deal with the case." He stated, daring anyone to defy him.

* * *

Greg woke up and looked around the room, his room. As his fogged brain began to process everything that had happened he felt his heart freeze, just that little bit as the pain returned to him. Stiffly sitting up he changed into some clean clothes and shuffled into the lounge. The first thing he saw was Nick flicking around on the TV. He plopped down on the sofa next to him and watched the screen.

"Want something to eat?" Nick asked casually, glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, please." Greg said, smiling slightly as he noticed Nick's reaction. Nick was also smiling because he thought this would be hard, trying to pull his friend out of his pain.

After having a proper meal the two watched some movies and talked over general topics, only once did it get awkward when Greg touched upon the subject of his sister, but other than that they forgot their problems.

* * *

"Any luck?" Catherine asked Sara as she walked into prints lab. Sara just shook her head as she dropped the little charred box onto the table.

"I can't lift anything of…anything from the house." She moaned, rubbing her temples.

The two sat in silence, lost in their thoughts, when Archie suddenly jumped into the room and rushed to the computer. Both women raised their eyes to the young man watched as he flicked through the computer database. Archie's hands were frantically typing away on the keyboard, his eyes flickering through the information on screen.

Sara glanced at Catherine who shrugged and continued to watch the computer tech. He suddenly stopped, his fingers dying over the keys, his eyes widening and his face paling.

"No." he whispered, falling backwards. Catherine sprang up and caught him before he hit the floor. She glanced up at the screen and almost fell back her self.

"How?" she whispered looking across at Sara as she started t frantically type away muttering to herself.

"This can't be!" she repeated over and over until the same ID came back to her. "No!" Sara cried stepping back to help Archie up. "How did you know?" she asked shaking him.

"There's a case came in about a drug house being shot up. I was asked to check the prints, but that lot came up first. The second I saw the name, I knew something was wrong. Its not him, it can't be!" Archie ran off in one breath. "It can't be." He repeated staring back at the computer.

"What can't be?" Warrick asked stepping into the room and taking in the pale faces. "What happened?"

* * *

Greg and Nick sat playing some video games when a knock came from the front door.

"Must be the cops." Nick said, jumping up and answering the door. He turned from the screen and faced the open doorway, and frowned. "Who…" he saw the but of the gun coming up to his face but couldn't do anything until it connected, causing him to fall across the door.

"Nick!" Greg cried, scrabbling to his feet and charge to the door. He, however, spotted the person in the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. "What!?" he cried, open mouthed.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Know it's not that long and a bit confusing am running out of inspiration! Any ideas anyone? 


	10. Missing?

Warrick sprinted head long down the corridor and ran into Grissom's office door, throwing it open. He skidded to a halt in front of the desk and panted.

"Greg's in trouble!" he got out.

"What happened?" Grissom asked, jumping while trying to keep a calm face.

"Archie found a set of prints…a set that should belong to a dead man, they also match Martians prints." Warrick rushed over his words, frantic to find Greg.

"Whose prints?" Grissom asked sharply shaking Warrick by the arms.

* * *

"Dad!?" Greg cried. "No, I saw…you die!" he stuttered.

"No, you saw a fight, you never saw the body or the criminal." Carl grinned sadistically. "They arrested me and thought I was Martin, no one believed me!" he growled, stepping into the flat.

"No! You…this is all because of you!" Greg whispered, shrinking further back into the apartment in terror, glancing briefly at Nick's body. He watched as Nick breathed in and out and thanked his life that Nick was alive.

"Yes!" Carl laughed, lunging forward and striking out at Greg. Greg took a blow to the cheek and was sent to the ground. The man who was once his father was still stronger the Greg, which left him in a predicament.

Carl grabbed Greg by the neck and lifted him off the floor before throwing him full length of the room. Greg connected with the wall and landed face down on the rug. He felt the sting of his back as the healing skin tore apart. The sound of footsteps brought him back to the situation as a shadow fell over him.

"Not here…not yet." Carl said before pulling Greg up and slammed the butt of his gun into his temple.

Greg's vision burst into stars before fading to black. He slumped back to the floor as the trickle of blood rolled down his nose and pooled onto his rug, seeping out into a large blotch on the pale material.

* * *

Grissom pulled up in the car with Brass hot on his tail. They both jogged to the cop car to find both men leaning over the dashboard with wide eyes and holes in their skulls that oozed blood to their feet.

Both men looked at each other before pulling out their guns and running to the front door. They found the other two cops dead at the door, leaning against the wall with the front door open.

Sara quickly pulled up and followed the two men to the door where they waited for Catherine and Warrick to pull up before going in. Brass nearly fell over Nick's body and quickly checked for a pulse, finding one he motioned for Catherine to stay with him. The rest moved into the apartment and searched each room. After finding nothing they headed back to the front room and waited for an ambulance. As they waited Warrick walked further in and found the separate pool of blood.

"Hey! Has Nick been moved at all?" he asked.

"No the bloods all here, nowhere else. Why?" Sara asked standing up and moving to where Warrick stood.

"Blood." He pointed to the stained rug. "We gotta get this tested." He stated, collecting a sample. "What now?"

"I'll go out and check for tyre marks." Catherine said shakily.

"Lets process the room for any clues." Grissom said eying up the mud print on the ground.

* * *

"They say Nick's going to be okay, he'll have a concussion but should be well in a few days." Sara explained over the phone. "What have you got?"

"They make of car, some paint flecks and some dirt…" Catherine paused on her end. "The blood was Greg's." she explained. "But Grissom thinks that the soil sample will tell us where Carl's been and possibly taking Greg." She added hopefully.

"Good. I'm staying here until Nick wakes up." Sara said ending her call.

"We got a trace!" Hodges yelled, running into the break room. Everyone in the Lab. had all been concerned for Greg.

"Where?!" Warrick cried, springing up.

"The salt mines by the western A 23 road." Hodges informed them pointing to a section of map. The section in question was out of the city and just into the desert. "No more salt to find so it should be closed." He explained.

"Good work." Grissom said taking the results. "Catherine call Sara, tell her what's going on. Warrick call Brass tell him to get his back up here." He ran off the list before heading to the car. Catherine dialled up as Warrick also dialled up, the pair of the climbing Grissom's car and set off their task.

* * *

Archie and Hodges stood side by side looking out the window. They both glanced at each other and then behind them at the people in the Lab. Everyone had stopped and were glancing out after the retreating car.

"Think he'll make it?" Hodges asked quietly.

"He has to." Archie stated before turning back to his work. "It wouldn't be the same without him."

* * *

I know its not much but I have one or two chapters left…depends on how generous I feel. 


	11. The end?

Thanks once more for reviewing, gives me the boost I need!

* * *

The first thing Greg knew was the sound of humming, a distant, continues hum. The next thing he knew was a pain at the side of his head and a pain in his back. The last thing he knew was that he was tied to something while sitting on a chair, before he opened his eyes and looked around the dim room.

"Just in time Greg!" Carl laughed. "I was tempted to slap you so you to wake you. Want to make sure you'll still be here when I come back." He continued as he opened the door to the large room. Greg caught a glimpse of outside and saw a stretch of desert and some warehouses stretched in rows along the dirt road. He spotted a dark Jeep reflecting the dawn into the warehouse.

"Wha…" he coughed round his dry mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm going to move the car so your friends will have to check every warehouse." His father explained dragging a wooden table into the middle of the large room in front of the tied Greg. "Then, the fun will begin." He finished, going to the doorway and stepping out, closing the large rolling door back into place.

Greg frantically began pulling at the ropes, he felt the rough material chafing his wrist, but continued with aggression. Gritting his teeth he pulled both arms apart and tugged, feeling the rope fray and split. With a final grunt it broke apart and Greg hissed in pain as his back stung with the last action.

He pushed himself from the chair and room span in circles, he felt like he was being tossed at sea. Reaching out he latched onto the table and waited till the room came back to him. Looking down on the table he spotted a gun, picking it he pointed it at the door, and blinked away the darkness that pocked fingers across his vision.

"This is too easy." He whispered to himself after a few minutes of leaning against the table, keeping the gun trained on the door.

On pure instinct as opposed to something he heard or saw he jumped forward and spun round. Him father had jumped down from the roof and was aiming for him when he moved.

Carl lunged forward after the hard landing and latched onto Greg's arm, pulling the gun and struck out with his free hand. Carl's fist connected with the bridge of Greg's nose, splitting the skin and drawing blood.

The force of the blow knocked Greg back, but he held onto the gun and fell back, ripping his arm free of his father. As he landed the gun flew out of his grasp. Carl jumped over his son for the weapon, but Greg grabbed his leg and tripped him over. The older man fell heavily to the ground, but reached out for weapon. Greg grabbed his fathers head and smashed it off the concrete ground, breaking the skin over the man's eye.

* * *

"There's so many to search!" Catherine yelled, jumping out the car and heading over to Brass.

"The best we can do is split into teams and search each one, there might be tracks somewhere!" he yelled back over the noise of approaching vans.

"Eight in total!" Grissom explained. "I'll take one team, Brass another, Warrick take another and Catherine you another." He ordered. Jim nodded and began splitting the cops and swat teams into four.

When that was done they went off to separate ends, Brass' team at the front, Warrick's at the back, Catherine's to the left and his team to the right. There was a perfect crossroad of warehouses and each team was to work to the middle section.

Grissom signalled to his team and did a count down. With a shake of his head two officers broke the door down and two swats ran in with a back up of a swat and officer, guns raised.

* * *

Greg leapt over at grasped the gun with one hand while pushing his father down. A growl issued from the man and he grabbed at the hunting knife in the back of his trousers. In a fluid motion he swept the knife up and smacked Greg across the cheek, slicing it open and throwing him off Carl.

Greg rolled with the momentum and stumbled to his feet. He looked up and came face to face with his father, raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Clear!" The SWAT shouted before moving back out. Grissom growled under his breath and ran after the team to the next warehouse. Not waiting Grissom pushed open the door with a flanking officer and froze.

* * *

Greg heard the door to his side open, but it was too late as the trigger clamped down and the bullet shot out the muzzle and into his father's throat. The man stopped and inch away from his son's face, eyes wide with shock, before he collapsed to the side and lay there, still.

Greg went white with horror, dropped the gun, and stared off to the side at his father and then up to the open door. Grissom stood in the doorway, gun raised, frozen in shock at the spectacle in front of him.

Greg stumbled back slightly, his dizziness increasing. Grissom sprang forward and caught him, shoving his own gun back in its holster.

"Greg? Are you okay?" he asked, taking in the bloody face, fat lip, bleeding bride of his nose and all other pains.

"Grissom…" Greg gasped, staring up past the haze as the man lowered him down. Greg gripped Grissom with both hands, one arm across his body. "Make it stop hurting." He pleaded dimly as another wave of dizziness swept over him.

"Greg, are you hurt?" Grissom asked, panicking slightly at the paling face beneath the bloody mask.

Greg blinked and moved his arm from across his body to his side, letting his hand hover over the handle of the knife that was sticking out of his stomach. Grissom's eyes widened, before ripping off his jacket and applying pressure around the object, afraid to move it for fear of increasing the blood flow.

"Grissom!" Brass ran into the room and skidded to a halt. "Call an ambulance!" he screamed out the door, causing the CSI team to come sprinting across to the warehouse.

"Greg!" Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Catherine?" Greg whispered, turning is head to the side and watched with unfocused eyes as the woman slide in and knelt down beside him.

"Oh God! Greg?" she whispered in horror. Warrick came in next, running round to his other side, his hand hovering over the wound in shock. Snapping out of his daze, he too ripped off his jacket and put it over the already soaked make shift bandage.

"Hold on buddy." Warrick whispered. Greg rolled his head over to look at Warrick as the tear formed in the young mans eyes. "Please hold on." His voice breaking.

He felt someone grab his hand and looked back over to see Catherine, tears running free, squeezing his hand. The colours around her faded and became a grey haze, he blinked in confusion as the grey fog entered his brain, slowing everyone's movements and slowing their voices. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the loss of blood was shutting his brain down so that his senses where becoming less and less. He also noticed that his stomach seemed to be going numb, spreading from the wound outwards.

Brass stood by the door, unsure as to what to do. He noticed that look on the kids face, he'd seen it plenty of times with the people he had seen dying a slow and painful death. He silently sent out a prayer to Greg, telling him to hang in there, and not to leave his friends behind.

"The ambulance is here." He stated to the room. _Hold on._

The last thing Greg knew was the darkness that crept further into his vision, finally changing it to a single spot of white in the centre. He had subconsciously felt himself being moved and heard the ambulance siren and had seen a brief red light. He guessed he was in the ambulance and wondered if this white light was just the ceiling of the inside of the ambulance.

_I wonder what they'll do if I'm gone?_ He pondered before the light extended out, blinding him and sending him to oblivion.


	12. The Way Family Is

I'm back! Sorry I haven't had a chance to update all week, between sixth form and family matters. Anyway, last chapter!

* * *

"We're loosing him!" one of the EMT's shouted, reaching for the defibulator. He yelled out a charge, yelled for everyone to stand clear and shocked the body. A the body crashed back down on the trolley the machines started blipping.

"We have an output…" the man leaned over the machine. "It's fading." He added quickly, pulling out a needle and injecting a clear liquid into the IV line.

"Quick, lets get him inside." The door burst open and the two EMT's jumped out as the driver helped to push the trolley out and grabbed the IV bag. At the door were two doctors and a nurse. Together they raced the body inside, bringing him into the crash unit and set up for an injury count.

"Surgery's ready!" a nurse shouted from the phone by the wall. They rushed out of the other side of the room, injecting other fluids into the body and were gone.

A lone man stood by the entrance, trying to keep himself together. _We almost lost him out there. God, we could still loose him!_ He realised, walking out with the nurse. He suddenly realised the nurse was talking to him.

"…any family we can contact?" she asked.

"No, we're all that's left." He said.

"And you are?"

"Gil Grissom." He said.

"And your relationship with Mr Sanders?" she asked, scribbling down the information on a clipboard.

"He's…a college, and a friend." He explained. "Will he be okay?" he asked, feeling stupid but knowing it was to be asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll tell you in if anything changes." She informed him before going back to her station.

"Thanks." Grissom murmured, before sitting down in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs to wait. Until Greg came back, until they lost Greg, until anything happened.

* * *

The light was blinding, his eyes were burning from its intensity. He looked around, blinking. He wasn't even sure he _was_ looking around, everything was just white. The only thing he knew was that there was water rising to his waist.

It was only a light pressure that grew up and up until he was forced to turn his head up away from it. Somehow he knew that if he was pushed under he would drown.

Throwing one hand above his head, he yelled out for help as the water rushed around him, pulling him down. Only his hand was left above the tide, thrashing for help. And just as he was about to give up, he felt someone grab at the flailing limb. Grasping his hand and whisper to him.

"Stay with us Greg."

"I'm here!" he shouted, being pulled out. Gasping for breath he shouted louder. "Please hold on to me!"

The light changed and he opened his eyes, staring up at a white dotted ceiling.

"Greg?" someone whispered. He turned his head to face the window. Nick and Warrick stood shoulder to shoulder, staring out the window. They both turned sleep deprived faces to Greg and each cracked a smile of relief.

"Thank god." Greg turned to face the bottom of his bed where Sara sat, beaming around at the other occupants. Greg turned to his right side and saw Catherine holding his hand, also beaming at the others.

"Good to have you back Greg." He turned one last time to face Grissom who stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a rare smile on his face.

"Good to be back." Greg answered tiredly.

* * *

"Greg, got my results?" Warrick asked. Stepping into the lab to come face to face with a vanilla folder.

"Motor oil." A voice said from in front of the computer. "Nick can tell you what type of car." He added, printing off the page from the computer. Warrick nodded and left, a bit confused at the lack of conversation. It suddenly clicked with him when he heard the music kick in.

"The best of Marilyn Manson." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's been waiting for it all week." Nick laughed coming up behind Warrick. "We'll never pry him from that Player."

"How do you think he is?" Sara asked Catherine as they at lunch, watching over Greg's lab.

"It's been two month now. I think he's handling." Catherine said, a smile forming on her lips as she heard the first song of Greg's new CD.

"Greg I want this done as soon as possible." Grissom said, lowering the noise on the CD player.

"Sure." Greg said, setting up the equipment. "Why'd you guys stick by me?" he suddenly asked as Grissom turned to leave, his hand pausing over the volume control. He slowly turned to Greg who had his back to Grissom.

"Why?" Grissom repeated.

"Yes." Greg answered, finally turning to face the older man. "There's not a day goes by that I keep thinking I could have saved them, that I miss them. I love them, yet you stuck by me throughout all this. We're all so different and yet we all mesh together for each other. How? Why?"

"Because Greg, that's the way family is." He said simply, turning the volume back up and walking out of the lab, leaving Greg behind to think over his words.

"The way family is." Greg repeated, musing over the words. "Family." Added longingly. "Been right under my nose." He turned back to his work, a smile planted on his face, one that reached his eyes and brought the old lab tech back to life. "Family." He laughed, his words lost in the sound of Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love. "Its really good to be back!"

* * *

Sorry if it's a bad ending, am no good at ending stories! I'll be back with a new story though, about occults and secret talents! See you there! 


End file.
